<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gundham x Reader one-shot: Seasons of Love by purplerosewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073418">Gundham x Reader one-shot: Seasons of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerosewrites/pseuds/purplerosewrites'>purplerosewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerosewrites/pseuds/purplerosewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick oneshot for Gundham's birthday.<br/>Gundham finds new meaning for the seasons with someone special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tanaka Gundham/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gundham x Reader one-shot: Seasons of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring, the season of new beginnings and the blossoming of life, that was when he had first met you. It was towards the beginning of the school year. With his ever-loyal Devas by his side he had set out to explore this new domain, after all he and his companions would be living in such a large facility for the next three years, knowing the lay of the land would be useful.</p><p>Stepping out onto the field he found himself trailing along it on a stone pathway. Sparse wispy clouds speckled the sky, the sun’s rays so warm and inviting while the air cool, for a moment one might think they were high up in the mountains. Which made it even more of a surprise when his Devas skittered away! Gundham kept a vigilant eye out, allowing them to wander for a moment since they were likely getting antsy from being in his scarf all day in an unfamiliar place. What he found curious though, was who they ran straight too. A person in Victorian gothic clothing, looking dreadfully exhausted, sighing as they flipped through a writing pad. They sat on the stone planter which held a small cherry tree. Several of the petals had fallen atop them, so simple and plain, beautifully contrasting with the more complex designs in their clothes. Even their posture, how they carried theirself, there was this sort of contrasting elegance to it. Slumped over, resting their chin in their palm, their legs crossed, foot swaying to the beat of some tune unknown to Gundham.</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, hello little ones. Come out here to revel in the splendor nature has given us today as well?” They looked to the Devas who scurried about beside them. They lightly chuckled, placing down their writing pad. “You seem to be in lively spirits. I should hope your time has been in better graces than mine and you’ve not come here for shelter from some beast which may wish to harm you.” They raised a brow, smirking at the Devas’ chattering. They sifted through a bag they had beside them and took out something. “My, since you have dared to be brave enough to travers these horrent plains, I suppose you do deserve a reward.” They gave each one a seed from the bag in hand. “Hold thy tongue for a moment and answer me this. You hold a high enough power level to speak with the Four Dark Devas of Destruction!?” “So the Overlord himself finally approaches.” They glanced to him, briefly shaking their head before their attention had returned to the Devas. “Sadly, that is not a power I hold, though one I would give much to achieve. Having created and traversed many worlds, even if I may not understand the language I may read and interpret action and tone. That is the power of Y/N, the stringer of fates, the Super High School Level Playwright.”</p><p>With tired eyes you gave him a strained smile. “Hmm, I see. Not as powerful as myself or the Dark Devas, yet still much higher in level than a mere mortal. I’ll grace you with my name, never forget it for I am Gundham Tanaka, the Supreme Overlord of Ice. This is the name that shall rule the world!” He sat beside you, the Devas immediately hopping into his lap or burrowing into his scarf. “I can’t seem to find your true power though, an impenetrable fog has consumed thy being, making searching out your true form nearly impossible.” “Yes, even I can not seek out myself. I am lost, unable to find my way. I had come here in search, yet all has still left me. As of moons ago, this begun, the endless chase, and now a curse most foul has befallen my world and so here I lay, frozen in time.” A sigh escaped you and you flipped through the writing pad, beautiful handwriting sprawled across every last page, and yet something seemed lacking. From what he could glean they were all dark tales, but it seemed there was no reason for such bleakness, no tale to tell through it all. Seemingly a reflection of what you were lost in, only feeding it more and more in an endless cycle.</p><p>…</p><p>“Huh?” Your drowning thoughts came to a stop hearing the pitter-patter of little paws against stone and paper, and seeing the Devas trot across the writing pad, one even perching on your shoulder. “The Devas wish for more tribute from you, but that of a different form.” A giggle soon erupted from you feeling the Devas scurry about, their whiskers tickling their neck. You held them close, a light blush spreading across your cheeks as you pet them or lead them around with treats. Man, though animal, was one step away from them. It was not often The Overlord of Ice found such beings to be beautiful, but in that moment, perhaps it was how such a person got along so well with himself and his Devas, perhaps it was how the sun rays has beamed between the leaves and how they framed your figure, perhaps it was but the spring air, perhaps it was all those, whatever the reason may be, he instantly found a connection with you, and it was one he’d like to nurture.</p><p>Summer, the season of fun and excitement, that was when you had officially gotten together. Chiaki managed to organize her rambunctious class into a trip to the beach, and Gundham had invited you, Hajime was coming along as the honorary member of the class and the others liked you, so it was no surprise to them that you had showed up.</p><p>“A castle worthy of gods to survey this new land, truly the Overlord of Ice has mastered many arts.” “Of course, for this is but one step for the Tanaka Empire, I must master all things!” You simply adored hearing that uproarious laughter as you watched his Devas race about the sandcastle. Now was your perfect chance. Suddenly that laughter was cut off, Gundham frozen for a moment wondering what exactly had happened. Seeing you giddily running away with a water gun in hand he immediately puzzled out why he was cold and wet. Thankfully you had the forethought to avoid shooting his scarf. Swiftly he scooped his beloved companions into his scarf and took the second water gun you had conveniently left behind. “Wait, San-D!? Where are you!?” A malicious cackle filled the air, even greater in power and volume than the crashing waves. He looked up finding you standing atop some large rocks by the shore. “Poor, foolish, Tanaka. Haven’t you realized it now!? San-D has joined my crew, and together we shall take over this island!” You cackled once more, San-D simply sitting on your shoulder munching on a seed. “Wha- How could this be!? You fiend! Stand down from your perch atop that treacherous cliff and face me in battle! I shall show you the true strength of Gundham Tanaka!” “Tch, how pathetic, if an Overlord of the most horrendous and dangerous of Waters wishes it, come face me yourself you coward! What kind of king of all things, even pirates such as I, are you even if you can’t reach me!?” “Fine then, I shall steal back my treasure. Pick a god and pray that you may survive this fight scoundrel of the seas!”</p><p>You dashed about, kicking up sand wherever you went. It was a fierce battle filled with betrayal and trickery; even underhanded tactics were used! “Nevermind, hide me!” “What the-” You ducked behind her just as a shot grazed past the pair of you. “Hah! No longer can yee fight, for I have captured the Queen! Take another shot and I won’t hesitate to pull the trigger!” “Not the Dark Queen!” Sonia looked between you and Gundham in confusion for a moment before noticing you had a water gun pressed to her back. “Ah, I’ve been taken hostage!” “You WHAT!” You, Gundham, and Sonia ignored Kazuichi’s panicked cry as she continued. “Don’t worry about me Tanaka, do whatever you must!” “Hah! The Overlord is much like the ice he so controls, he may seem cold hearted, but he can melt and lose his edge, he’d never attack you! Now he may never seize this day and it is mine and mine alone!” “Is that so?” Before you knew it, Sonia had done a leg sweep, knocking you onto the ground, in the process she had even taken your water gun and shot you. “Excellent move, I would have expected nothing less from the Dark Queen!” You shrieked, holding San-D, shielding the little creature as you ran from their shots. “What’s going on here!? I heard a scream!” “Nidai!” You dashed up to him, absolutely beaming. “Teach me how to be the greatest at water gun fights!” He smirked, seeing Gundham and Sonia not far away chasing after you. “Alright! Let’s do this!” He passed you a tub of water balloons from seemingly out of nowhere and that was how your battle had grown. Soon Kazuichi and others had joined your side while Akane, Hajime and others had joined Gundham and the entire shore had become a battlefront for you.</p><p>When the sun had begun to set, that orange, yellow, and purple sky was reflected across the rippling water, all had collapsed, the battle having no winners. Out of breath you sat by the shore, dried off and ready to head back to Hope’s Peak, simply waiting for the others to get ready. It was a little lonely with San-D having returned to Gundham’s side, but soon you’d be packed in a car or truck with many of the others, so you wanted to enjoy the peace and space while you could. Then… someone sat beside you, but you didn’t know who it was till several hamsters had ran across your lap. “Ah, so the Overlord of Ice, now pirate king wishes to gloat over his well won victory?” “…” “Supreme Overlord?”</p><p>Finally, you had turned to face him, finding his seemed to be lost in thought, his face partially buried in his scarf. “Wrighter of Dimensions… the world you had summoned us all to, it was an extravagant event I had not found, let alone partaken in, the like of in eons. I give you my thanks for this… Though I have yet to reach my treasure.” “Hmm? I know not of which you speak, is there a meaning undefined to me laced in your lines?” “…” He… blushed. Pulling up his scarf he attempted to hide it though. “A being such as you, only you have yet to cease to astound me. Never has there been any akin to you. As much revelry there is in locking horns, attempting to out match one another… I find… the most… the most… fantastic, most astonishing of recollections were formed when you are by my side, not across. My treasure… it not yet exists, but it is one that which can only be formed with you. I… I-I- Ugh! BE STILL MY RACING HEART!” You desperately held in telling Gundham how adorable he looked when flustered, you wanted him to take his time with this and not accidentally tease him and possibly hurt his feelings. Taking a deep breath, he locked eyes with you. “D-do you too treasure us together? If so then… would you partake in courting rituals, to… a-are you my soul’s mate?”</p><p>“o-okay.” You would have said more, spoken it within Gundham’s flowery vernacular as you always had with him, but in the moment, you mind was blank, you weren’t setting the scene or manipulating the world for a story you were just… in the moment.</p><p>“Wait, does this mean they’re dating now?” “Uhh-” “Yes, Yes, they are! I’m so glad for you Tanaka!” “Are you sure?” “Hey, if Sonia says they’re dating, they’re dating!” Gundham abruptly stood up, wiping around finding his entire class hiding behind various items and Kazuichi lighting fireworks while Ibuki began to play some rock love ballad. “WHAT SORT OF DEVILRY IS THIS!?” Chiaki looked to the others for a moment before looking back to the completely flustered you and Gundham. “Celebrating you two finally getting together. And I win the betting pool.” You now stood up. “You guys were making bets on this!?” “Oh, no, not about IF you got together, but WHEN, we all believed in you two.” “THAT’S NOT THE POINT! Though I do appreciate the support.”</p><p>Autumn, the season of departure, that was when he first said he loved you. The Devas huddled close in his scarf, seeking shelter from the chilling winds that rolled past the early morning hours, tossing the leaves off the trees, carrying them along through the air and across the ground. He didn’t wish to remove his hand from his warm pocket, yet he must to unlock his room. He adjusted his arm for a moment, making sure the package tucked under it wouldn’t fall out before dispelling the barrier which sealed his domain.</p><p>As he yawned tears percolated in the corners of his eyes. After placing the box and scarf on the bedside table he flopped onto his bed. As his Devas hopped onto his pillows and raced around his bed, he took the package. He first opened the letter attached to the box. Though you texted and video called everyday you still sent letters which always filled the Overlord with unimaginable excitement. Just as always it was a script and notes you had sent in a desperate attempt to not get stuck working on it when you were supposed to be out partaking in plays, not writing new ones. He kept it in the file folder where he had placed the others for safe keeping… not before reading the entire thing first, he simply could not resist to see the rough draft of your creativity since you were alright with him doing so. Then when opening the box, he found the most beautiful of jewelry, this time a small broach, one that would fit perfectly on his scarf, an abstract, light design fit for one such as he. Though he planned on donning it not long later in the day he still placed it on the shelf where all his pieces were spread across, covering the whole thing. Countless rings, necklaces, earring and many more, all from this single trip, Gundham had planned on getting a separate box for it all once you had returned, given he wasn’t sure how much more you were going to send to him.</p><p>Then his phone came to life, screen turning on, an alarm playing. Unlocking it and accepting the video call he tried rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. “Aw~ Good tidings my Supreme Overlord. I trust that veil of darkness had enamored thy mortal form?” “Most certainly.” “And did my most recent artifact find you well?” Smiling Gundham pointed the camera towards his collection. He swore his heart melted hearing your giddy laughter. At least you weren’t able to see his ever-darkening blush. “My Emperor… this tribute, as much as I adore it all, I can’t stifle myself from being concerned. You only have so much time and gold to give, do you leave enough for thy own wellbeing?” “… Tanaka, I may only find calming respite sending you my affections. No space, no sight, no hearing, I long for even the smallest of embraces. Giving you my sentiment in any form is the only way to put at ease my aching heart. You have no need for concern, this will be just the same when I return. Due to your poison, I may not touch you so I must give my affections in forms such as this.”</p><p>…</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Wait…</p><p>Gundham froze, dropping his phone in the process realizing what he had just said. Immediately he heard his Devas chattering away. “S-shussh! Enough! Cease! I- Enough of that! I may express my feelings to my partner, it’s not-… My own Devas how could you do this to me?!” He covered his face with his hands, kneeling to the ground unable to stand on his unsteady knees. “Uh… My Overlord?” Then he remembered the phone, the smile so evident in your tone. He scrambled to pick it up, dropping it again a few times in the process. “I-… Just… re-return when you can!” And he ended the call…</p><p>Gundham almost missed class that day embarrassed yet… happily indulging in that entire encounter.</p><p>Winter, the season of endings and romance, the season… the season he first kissed you. Awaking the morning of his birthday he was surprised by the amount of gifts he had received in the mail, and… many were from strangers? Very confused he went to class anyway where he ended up explaining the experience to his classmates. That was when Nagito and Sonia pipped up. “Ah so it seems Tanaka’s fans are celebrating too.” “Tanaka, here I’ll show you!” At the computer room Sonia had shown Gundham the message boards made of Hope’s Peak, ones of specific students, such as him. “So many already know of my rule. Excellent. And they even pay tribute!”</p><p>The moment class had come to an end you were already by his side, holding his gloved hand. “So, have my ears been deceived, or have you received the tribute you rightly deserve from the world?” “Indeed, I have. Though no matter gifts of the thousands may never compare to a single moment with you.” “ah, so my Overlord is feeling affectionate today I see.” His blush darkened at your sickeningly sweet tone, and he stiffened as he felt how you so tenderly squeezed his hand. He could see how you were holding back. He so appreciated how you had always respected his boundaries with touch, instead lacing your affection through words and gifts, but… at times he wondered how affectionate you would be if he held no reservations… “Well, should you be prepared let us set off for our ritual!”</p><p>It was a lovely and calm evening, the pair of you simply walking through a few botanical gardens. Most places were already decked out in holiday cheer, some parks even offering out cocoa for any who visited. Having been on your feet for hours, you decided to rest at a gazebo. To Gundham’s confusion though, you stopped before the building, even letting go of his hand. “My Emperor?” “My apologies, it’s but nothing. My gaze had just caught something.” “Certainly, it’s not nothing, you’d never let loose your embrace otherwise.” After appearing to think of something for a moment you pointed to… some plant tied to the ceiling of the gazebo. “Moons ago, back when autumn had taken root, when I was training in America I learned of their traditions. One such is that should a pair stand under mistletoe when ice and frost had consumed the world… they must kiss.” Gundham simply stared as you walked inside taking a seat. “Just a tradition I recalled, as I said it’s but nothing.”</p><p>You simply looked out to the gardens and forested shrubbery that surrounded you, cooing over the atmosphere the snow had made blanketing the world. Then with a questioning expression you looked to him, feeling he held your upper arms. And you froze as he leaned in.</p><p>…</p><p>And he stopped.</p><p>Gently, he gently placed his bandaged hand over your mouth before closing his eyes as well as the distance between you. The grip of his hand on your arm tightened as his heart pounded in his chest, nerves striking him as if it were lightning. As he parted his breath hitched, shakily letting go. “… You okay, Tanaka?” Unable to speak he simply nodded, covering his face with his scarf, desperate to hide his blush. You smiled, your own blush darkening as you placed your hand atop his bandaged one. And Gundham lightly pressed your fingers together, loosely interlocking them.</p><p>Spring, the season of meetings, the season Gundham was rather fond to see again. Though he had experienced the passage of time for so long, the seasons seemed to hold new meaning to him now. He wondered what new meaning he’d find for spring this year with you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>